The present invention relates to adjustable footrests and is concerned, more particularly, with variable-height and variable-slope footstools for services requiring extended periods of use in achieving exact body positions such as those required of classical guitarists.
Classical guitarists or guitarists practicing or working in a sitting position spend quite lengthy periods of time in that position with the instrument resting on one knee or upper leg portion. It is considered preferable, by several authorities, to sit in a relatively high, straight chair and to elevate the instrument-carrying leg by resting that foot on a stool whose height is proportional to that of the seat, thus providing three points of support for the guitar in a balanced state so that the hands are free of a basic need to support the instrument and thus unencumbered in their manipulation of the sounding portions of the guitar.
The basic reason for the use of a footstool in these circumstances is to raise the thigh of the guitar-support leg into a sloping position in which there is no tendency of the guitar to slide toward the knee and, more importantly, to raise the instrument into the optimum position for the player. This position or height can vary considerably with the relative lengths of the player's torso and arms, the thickness of his thigh, the peripheral contour of the instrument and the most comfortable general attitude of his body in the sitting position. Too high a leg position can cramp the instrument into the abdomen of the player, for example, dampening resonation of the back of the guitar while too low a leg height can cause problems in fingering the instrument, particularly with the left hand, in the case of a right-handed musician. The problems are aggravated when encountering chairs of varying height or of adjustable height, such as piano stools.
The use of a footstool, however, inherently causes a degree of tilt of the pelvis of the player, so that any excess in elevation of the foot can also tend to result in a body position tending to compensate for the tilt by tilting of the raised leg or even of the whole body itself.
Any strained or tense position of a guitarist's body will, of course, result in fatigue, a condition which can only result in a progressive deterioration in his musical performance. Muscle trembles can cause tremulo effects at times which are quite inappropriate, while tiring or aching will cause lack of dexterity, accuracy and optimum performance of the musician.
Therefore, it is apparent that a unique need exists for a footrest which is fully adjustable in both height and slope to accommodate the unique physical needs of each guitarist using the sitting position.